It's Not Too Late
by WeShouldGetJerseys
Summary: x sequel to Don't Forget x When returning to Camp Rock, Shane does everything he can to try to win Mitchie back. But when a mystery boy, Liam, comes in between them, will it be too late for Smitchie?  Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella
1. Chapter 1

_*****PLEASE READ THE A/N's*****_

_It's SEQUEL time! Hiya guys! So, go ahead and read this first chapter but read the a/n at the bottom! K, thanks! _

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 1**

**Shane's POV**

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

"**I miss Ella." Jason mumbled to Nate, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't hear from all the way across the room. "And Mitchie. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I even miss your scary-ass girlfriend Caitlyn."**

**I chuckled quietly at that. Cait always was a little-okay A LOT- on the wild side.**

**So, let me fill you in. It's March 17****th****. It's been 5 months since Mitchie broke up with me. All because of that bitch Britney. But don't worry. I called Cait on the way when we were leaving Mitchie's house that night. And, well, let's just say Britney won't be able to attend school to graduate. If you know what I mean.**

**But anyway, after Mitchie broke up with me I couldn't stand to not be able to hold her, to kiss her. So I told the guys and we left. But that's where I made my mistake. I shouldn't have taken them away from their girls, even if it meant seeing mine without her being mine. I've apologized millions of times, but they always say it's okay. But I know it's not.**

"**I know you do." Nate replied to Jason, trying to be equally quiet. "I do too. But we have to do this, for Shane."**

**That's when I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was eating away at me. I jumped up, scaring them both. "I'm going to fix this."**

"**How?" Nate asked. But I was already leaving. I grabbed my black leather jacket and got outside. It was raining. And I got in my black SUV and started driving down the road.**

**I want her back.**

…**.**

**I knocked on her door, standing helplessly in front of it, soaking wet.**

**She answered almost immediately.**

"**Shane…." she whispered.**

_PLEASE READ!_

_Okay guys! Sorry I had to end it that way. And that this is short. But I just wanted to ask you guys a question: Should they get together now in a completely lame way or later in like chapter 4 or 5 in a better way? I'll probably just do it my way but I wanna know what you guys think._

_Please review and answer my question!_

**And here's the link to a cover thingy I made for Don't Forget and for this story It's Not Too Late**

**Don't Forget:** **.6/167697_196380193712698_100000221577645_836327_5868184_**

**It's Not Too Late: .1/164132_196380047046046_100000221577645_836324_6169057_**

**Tell me what you think ;)**


	2. contest

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for you wait so long. And that this ISN'T a chapter! But I'm sick, my great grandpa died last weekend, my great grandma is dying, my aunt's getting divorced, my friend is in the talent show which is tomorrow, I have a project due on the 28th and lots of homework! Also, I'm suffering from writer's block! So bare with me!

Anyway, I'm thinking of holding a contest. You get to write the next chapter of this story! What do you think?

Rules: must be at least one page long. That's pretty much it. Just send it to my email CaitRob17 aol. com :) contest ends Feb.20

Sorry if that's not long enough for you.

Prize: you can choose (A) the next two chapters of any of my stories (B) I make a new one-shot (C) you get to be in one of my stories (D) I read any of your stories and follow you

And the winner will get their chapter posted on here and a big shout out! And you choose one of the prizes.

Good luck, be creative, and happy writing!

:D


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So yeah, I'm back! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't mean for the wait to be this long. It's been like-what?- 3 months? Anyways, the reason why it took forever is because I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't figure out how to write it out. And because I felt that Don't Forget's ending was rushed. And It kind of was. I mean, I wanted to finish it so I could start working on YBWM cause I didn't want that to be on hold or Don't Forget to be on hold either. But now, I'm so lost on what to write. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me :]_

**It's Not Too Late**

"**Shane…" I whispered. "Shane. I-I-"**

"**No Mitch." He cut me off. "Let me speak."**

**I nodded. His face was so serious. He hadn't changed much in the few months. Except he had shaved his hair. It was no longer shaggy like the way I liked it; it was now styled up, in a pointy kind of hairstyle, and it was cut. He now wore glasses too. But he was still Shane; my Shane. I didn't see anything wrong with his change though, since I had changed as well. My hair was curly and an orangish-blondish color with a little black still there. It looked great to me, though.**

**Ever since our breakup, I hadn't been in the spot light much. I just had a few concerts though, where I sang Don't Forget, Remember December, and La La Land. I had been working on a new song, called Catch Me. And another called It's Not Too Late. I wanted Shane to hear the latter.**

"**Mitchie, I love you. I still do. And I always will. I miss you. And Jason and Nate won't shut the hell up about you and the girls." He chuckled silently and I chuckled along with him.**

"**Shane. I- I love you too. But I don't think I'm ready to get back with you." I whispered. My eyes were already filling with tears. God, I'm such a baby.**

"**Mitchie. You don't get it. I won't leave you. I would never do what Britney sai-"**

"**I know," I cut him off. "My heart knows that. But my mind doesn't. I'm sorry Shane. But, I still want to be your friend. Just wait until I'm ready. Please. These months without you, they've hurt me so much. I just want you around, to help me be able to be with you again."**

**Shane had a look of deep concentration on his face. I didn't want to force him.**

"**Okay." he agreed. And then he smiled at me.**

"**Thank you!" I exclaimed, then threw my arms around him. And he hugged me back.**

"**I'm sorry." I pulled away. "Sorry. I'm not ready yet. Sorry. Sorry."**

**He chuckled. "It's fine."**

"**Listen, Shane. I wrote a song while we were… and I want you to hear it."**

**I took his hand and dragged him to the living room where I grabbed my guitar.**

**I sat down on the couch and faced him.**

"**Oh." I said, suddenly realizing that this song is not a song you sing you friend. "Wait. Sorry. I can't sing this song, yet."**

"**It's okay, Mitch." He said. "I have a song to sing you."**

**He took the guitar from my hands and began playing his own song.**

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

**I smiled at him. "Wow, Shane. This is… amazing. It's beautiful. Though, it is a little too 'friendly'. But it's so beautiful, that I don't even care about that."**

**Shane smiled at me. "Thanks, Mitchie. It means a lot that you like it."**

"**So are you going to Camp Rock this summer?" I asked, out of the blue. I was really curious to know.**

"**Yeah, we plan on going. What about you?"**

"**Well I- Holy CRAP! Is that Jason? Oh my God! Hahahha!" I started laughing and pointing at my window.**

"**What? Wha- JASON! Get off that!"**

**Shane got up and ran to the window, which was open. Jason was dangling a piece of rope, signaling that he had been on the roof. I giggled at him. Nate was standing innocently behind him, with his arms crossed.**

"**Is everything good?" Nate asked me.**

**I smiled and nodded. "We're just friends, though. Just for now. Until I'm ready. But gee, I missed you guys!"\**

_So guys, I hope you liked this! It took me forever to find a song for Shane to sing though. But thanks for sticking be me guys! R&R _


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I know,, it's been forever. And I'm sorry for that! It's just, life's been hectic. That's really my only valid excuse. And of course, my laptop had a virus for a few days, and then my dad fixed it and EVERYTHING WAS GONE! And it took forever to find the 2010 microsoft word version. But I got it. Oh! And guess what! The following stories of mine:_

_Don't Forget_

_Love is Like a Rose_

_Have been nominated for the Indie Camp Rock Awards! Go to https(:)(slash slash)spreadsheets1(.)google(.)com(slash)spreadsheet(slash)viewform?hl=en_US&formkey=&ifq_

_Tell me if it doesn't work. And take out the parentheses. Vote your little hearts out! Voting ends July 1__st__.:D Now read on! _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, sadly. Though I do wish I owned JB. Those boys are all kinds a' sexy ;)**_

**It****'s Not Too Late**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"**So….." Ella began. "How about we go to Hollister?"**

**We were at the mall, me, El, Si, Tess, and Peggy. They had already dragged me to **_**every single **_**girly and preppy store they could find in this stupid mall. Peggy seemed to be the only one who was as sane as me. **

"**Oh, gag me with a spoon." I voiced my thoughts to the girls. **

**They all turned, except Peggy, and glared at me. "Every girl needs a little sparkle." El said.**

**I crossed my arms and fixed my special glare on her. "Hollister is not sparkly. And now you're just quoting some movie."**

**Sierra cut in before she could reply, "How about we go shopping for our prom dresses? I mean, prom is in 2 months, but still."**

**That sounded reasonable. I only nodded my head though, and listened as everyone else voiced their agreement.**

**It was times like this when I missed the guys. I missed Nate, of course, because he was all business like yet totally freaking out if something girly or awkward was happening. I missed Jason, and his funny one liners and his weird attachment to birds. Hell, I even missed Shane, the jerky popstar. Even though he was a jerk, he was still fun to hang with. I remember when we had our switch couple day back then, when I pulled that dump the green goo on him prank and in return he stole all my chocolate. God, I miss the guys. But, of course, me and El understood that she didn't want to see them all when they broke up. We were upset, of course. I mean, we haven't seen our guys in 5 freakin' months! I tell you, Ella's going boy crazy! She couldn't even look at a boy without almost bursting into tears. It was sad really, but also funny as hell!**

"**How about this one?" Tess's voice cut through my thoughts. "It would look great on you, Sierra."**

**I looked around, and we were in some fancy dress store, who's name was written in that fancy font on the front that was annoying because you could never read it. **

**Shit! I must have been thinking for a long time! I didn't even know we were in the store!**

"**No, no, no," Ella said, shaking her head.**

"**This isn't working." I state the obvious.**

**Suddenly, Ella smiled deviously. "You know why it's not?"**

**Holy shit! Okay, she's scaring me. ME for crying out loud! I swear, she is gonna be the death of me! I cautiously shook my head.**

"**We need a change of scenery. Let's go get makeovers, we'll call Mitchie on the walk over there, so we can all get one together!"**

**And she squealed. She actually **_**squealed.**_** Me and Peggy looked at each other at the same time, before saying simultaneously, "Run."**

**Mitchie's POV**

"**Shane, you cheater!" I screeched at him. I was so mad. Who just cheats at cards and gets away with it? Not in my house!**

**He was still backing away slowly as I took menacing steps towards him. "I swear Mitch, it wasn't me! Jason told me that you had a 7!"**

**Oh, it was on. "I refuse to believe that Jason would do that! He loves me. You can't just cheat at Go Fish, Sha-Sha!" I decided on that new nickname for him.**

"**It's true, I do love Mitchie!" Jase piped up.**

**Shane raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop backing away, and ignored Jason. "Sha-Sha? And okay, fine. It was Nate!"**

**I turned to Nate, now glaring at him. No matter how much I love him to death, no one, and I repeat **_**no one, **_**beats me at Gold Fish. And if Nate was the cause of Shane winning, then this was war.**

"**Come on sis!" Nate defended, now backing up. "It's just a game."**

**When he saw I was backing down, he got really scared.**

"**I love you?" he offered.**

**I growled before lunging at him. I play-wrestled him for a while, before he finally tapped in. I stood up and pulled him with me then ruffled his hair. "I win."**

**Suddenly my phone beeped, saying I had a new message. It was from Cait.**

_Help me! The girls are chasing me and Peggy through the mall, trying to get us to get makeovers. Pls come!_

**I laughed at that. Of course Peggy and Cait would be scared of a makeover. They shied away from the girly clothes, accessories, and anything remotely pink.**

"**What's so funny?" Shane asked. I jumped, his breath coming down right by my ear.**

"**I-uh-you… and- Cait." My words were so jumbled up. I walked away from him and sat on the couch, beside Jason.**

"**Hey Jase?" I asked.**

"**Hey Mitchie?" he repeated.**

**I leaned in and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to jump up from the couch and bounce with excitement.**

"**I'll go get the car! Everybody be ready in 2 minutes!" he said, then ran out the door.**

**I giggled at him, then suddenly I was lifted from the couch, and placed on Shane's lap.**

"**What'd you just whisper in his ear?" he asked me, rubbing his nose from my jaw, down to my neck.**

"**Um… too friendly Shane."I said, causing him to frown, before quickly replacing it was a small smile, that didn't reach his eyes. I instantly regretted saying that. I regret everything. He shouldn't have to sit around and wait for me to realize that Brittany is a lying bitch and I **_**do **_**deserve Shane. But Camp Rock started our relationship. Maybe it can help bring it back again…**

**Shane's POV**

**I was curious as to what Mitchie whispered to Jase, but with her sitting on my lap, I lost all focus. ****Mitchie is so beautiful, oh god I fucking hate Brittany I'll tear her apart with my bear hands because this is all her fault.**

…

**Forget I said that. It's not that I don't want to tear her apart, limb from limb, then throw her under a train and hope an explosion like in Super 8 happened. Then she would be dead and we'd finally have peace. But no, I won't do that, even if I get the chance. I just got Mitchie back, I don't want to lose her by being thrown in jail. And her dad, no matter how much he likes me, would never let her see me again if I had a record. Plus, the label wouldn't allow us back into the business, which might not be so bad, so me and Mitch can settle d-**

"**I asked if he wanted to see Ella at the mall." Mitchie said.**

"**What?" I gave her a confused look.**

"**That's what I said to Jason. If he wanted to go see Ella. Which, by the way, reminds me."**

**She got up off my lap, then walked towards Nate and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Natey Boy," she said with a grin and a quick glance at me. "Let's go see your crazy ass girlfriend before the girls kill her and before Jason has a hernia." **

**She added the Jason part when she heard him honk the horn of his SUV. She pushed Nate along, then dropped her hand from his arm and came towards me, and wrapped her arms around my waist, as I soon did the same. I love her so much.**

"**Thanks for understanding." She said quietly into my shirt.**

**I didn't have to ask what she meant. I knew she was talking about us, and how she's not ready again.**

**I squeezed her tighter against me, savoring the feeling. **

**She then pulled away with a small smile before grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.**

"**I'm not getting any older!" Jason yelled from the car.**

**Mitchie giggled and dropped my hand, the warmth instantly gone. "The expression is 'I'm not getting any younger' Jase." She informed him, before climbing in, shortly followed by me.**

**Mitchie absent-mindedly placed her hand on my knee, not knowing how much she was driving me crazy.**

**I decided, then and there, that I knew what I would do.**

**Yes, I do understand her feelings, I respect them.**

**But from now on, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back.**

**Mystery POV**

**I had heard her in the news, saying that she and those boys will be returning to Camp R-R… R something. Camp R something. **

**I knew this would be the perfect time to put my plan into action. Her and that stupid guy were over with now, no matter how much they're in love.**

**I needed her more than he did. He didn't respect her fame. He was such a stupid moron. I would have never gone for her if they were still together. But now, he wont' be able to protect her.**

**It was official: Mitchie Torres was going to be mine.**

**Whether she is forced or not.**

_Oooh, interesting ;) sorry for a cliffy kinda after so long! But I'm updating soon! I promise this time! Im finally back into writing fanfics! _

_R&R_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! It's been a few weeks… but I was in Illinois with no computer… anyway, listen to Demi's new song, Skyscraper! It's awesome!_

_And if you guys like this story, can you PLEASE comment? No one does anymore… PLEASE!_

_Vote for Don't Forget in the Indie CR Awards using this link: ow(dot)ly(slash)5wire_

_READ ON!_

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 4**

**Mitchie's POV**

**FLASHBACK!**

"**So what is happening to the girls exactly?" Shane asked me.**

**I shrugged, then noticed my hand on his knee and him not being able to concentrate, as his… friend… was up. I blushed and quickly moved my and looked down. If I was making him wait, then I certainly wasn't going to tease him.**

"**Cait just said that the other girls, Sierra, Tess, and Ella, were chasing her and Peggy." I informed him.**

"**So, Mitch," Nate said. "Have you written any good songs while we were… uh, gone?"**

**I smiled at him, thankful he remembered my song writing. We had actually been planning on writing a song together before the… breakup. It's still hard to even **_**think **_**that word without bursting into tears. When they had left, I had cried myself to sleep every night and was dead to everything that happened around me. I'm just glad they came back before Caity's birthday, that way I can be genuinely happy for her. I was also kind of happy they left. If they hadn't, I wasn't so sure I could have controlled myself around Shane. Still not so sure. But the whole reason I'm not with him now is because I figure he does deserve better than me. I just need to convince myself that he loves me and I deserve him, and he deserves me. **

**I shook my head at Nate, meaning no and also tear clear my head of those thoughts. I'm not ready yet.**

"**I haven't really. I have written some, but they're not that… good. I don't think." I said.**

"**Can we hear one?" Shane asked. **

**I smiled at him and was about to nod when Jason screamed out, "LIVIN' IN A LONELY WORLD!"**

**We all looked at him questioningly before hearing that the radio was belting out Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing'.**

**We looked at each other then we all four screamed out, "SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' ANYWHERE!"**

**And we continued with the lyrics and all sang the chorus together:**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**As Journey's voices sang that line, I couldn't help but look at Shane and he was staring at me. I found myself subconsciously leaning in and he was too before Jason had to go ruining it by saying, "So what is this song called that you're going to sing, Mitchie?"**

**I blushed and pulled away from Shane, realizing what we were about to do. I saw hurt flash across his features before he put on a fake smile. It was obvious that the other boys were unbeknownst to our little 'moment'.**

"**Oh!" I said, just remembering. "It's called Who Says."**

"**SING IT!" they all chorused.**

**Before I started the song, I looked in the next car over and saw a guy driving. He looks familiar… He saw me looking and quickly sped off. Huh.**

_**You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else**_

Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
cmon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
Cmon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

Who says you're not start potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh

"**That was amazing Mitch!" Nate said, and Jason mumbled his agreement.**

"**Thanks guys." I said, before they slipped into their own conversation.**

"**That was great, Mitchie." Shane breathed in my ear, causing me to shiver slightly, and it wasn't from the cold.**

"**T-thank you." I said. I kissed his cheek, lingering for a few seconds, before trying to pull away. Key word: trying. I couldn't though, because Shane suddenly pulled my face to his and our lips met.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**That was 2 months ago. Stop squealing in excitement though. We're not back again. Actually, the flashback isn't over. So, if you're curious as to why, then continue reading. I just wanted to be the one to burst your bubble.**

**FLASHBACK**

**He pulled away just as suddenly and muttered, "Sorry, I just haven't done that in a while."**

**I smiled at him. When we kissed, and I felt the fireworks. And with those fireworks, I couldn't help but feel that I was ready. My heart was completely ready for him. But I knew my mind wasn't. Which I hated.**

"**I'm sorry for making you wait for me Shane." I said the words I had wanted to since he'd shown up at my house in the rain, saying he wanted me back.**

**He looked up at me. He was so adorable. "You're not making me wait, Mitch. I chose to."**

**Before I could reply, Connect 3's new song came on the radio, Until You're Mine (I know it's Demi's song, but not in this story) I just stopped talking and focused on Shane's voice singing through the speakers.**

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

**As I looked into Shane's eyes, I knew he wasn't going to rest until I was his.**

**Shane's POV**

**STILL FLASHBACK**

**It hurt to not be able to kiss her anymore, or act as more than her friend. I won't rest, I thought to her, Until you're mine…**

**Mitchie's POV**

**After the long car ride, we finally arrived at the mall, much to Jason's happiness, and Nate's sacredness.**

"**Why you so scared?" I asked Nate.**

"**Because I just know that that crazy ass girl of mine is going to go all ninja on my ass for not seeing her for 5 months!" he said, still scared.**

**Me and Shane flinched slightly, knowing it was our faults that the couples were separated for so long.**

"**Who you callin' crazy ass?" a voice said from behind us, and it was Cait, with Peggy right by her and they were panting.**

"**They were-trying to-get-us to-get-makeovers…" Peggy informed us in between breaths.**

"**HEY!" Ella called out as they ran up behind them. She stopped as she saw us all and screamed, "JASON!" at the same time he screamed "ELLA!"**

**They are too much alike.**

"**Hey sweetie." Nate said to Caitlyn. **

**Everybody hugged and squealed and we all just went back to my place and watched movies until Cait's birthday tomorrow, which is where some interesting, yet confusing and scary stuff happened.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Cait's birthday started out normally. Caitlyn woke me up at midnight, whispering to me loudly that it was her birthday. I smacked her in the back of the head and went to sleep. Then she woke me up every hour until five repeating the obvious fact that it was her birthday.**

"**Please shut up." I begged her. It was 5 AM! A.M! A to the freakin' M! **

"**I can't. And you know why?" she dragged it out. "Because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"**

"**I will give you your present now if you shut up." I told her.**

**She immediately stopped jumping and nodded excitedly.**

**I grabbed my acoustic guitat and played a song I wrote, called True Friends (it's sung by Miley Cyrus)**

**She cried happy tears and we hugged.**

…**..**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jason screamed to Cait while his arm was around Ella.**

**She glared at me before smiling at Jase. "Glad to see **_**someone **_**is as excited as I am!"**

"**I would be excited if I wasn't woken up every hour from midnight to 5." I argued.**

**She rolled her eyes then continued greeting everyone.**

**Until we saw someone who definitely wasn't supposed to be here.**

**Vick, Caitlyn's ex psycho boyfriend and my psycho ex as well.**

**Cody.**

_**His name's Cody, right? I forget…**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW I'LL UPLOAD TWICE TOMORROW!**_

_**Promise.**_

_**:D**_


End file.
